Missing Benu
by wingedwolf669
Summary: People from Raven's past come back and require the titans help. The titans agree and lend them their help. Yet not a sinle one of them knows the danger that awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Pheonix**

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans I only own Sparrow

Ch.1

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinth-" There was a knock on the door.

"Raven." Robin said.

"What!" yelled Raven in a very irritable tone.

"A letter came in the mail for you its from someone named, Sparrow Pheonix."

The name rang in Raven's head over and over. Raven knew who this person was but she did not want to reveal. Robin noticed Raven wasn't speaking and was staring into space.

"Does that name ring a bell to you Raven."

"Yeah its just an old friend of mine." Raven said opening the lettter. "She says that she is coming to town on Friday she would like me to show her around the city so I should meet her at the Jump City Cafe at four o clock, she also would also like to meet the famous Titans. Would it be alright if she came here Robin?"

"Sure it does not seem like it would be to much of a bother so why not."

**A few days later...**

"See you guys I am going to the cafe to pick up Sparrow."Raven said while waving goodbye to her friends and heading down to the garage to her Jaguar out she drove to Jump city. Less than an hour later Raven pulled into the parking lot of Jump City Cafe.

"Hey." Raven said pulling in her Jaguar.

"Oh my god hey its been forever." said Sparrow running towards Raven giving her a big hug.

Raven returned the hug and said "Ready to be introduced to the town."

"Definetly!" said Sparrow. Raven took Sparrow to all the greatest places in the city.

"That was so much fun! Hey shouldn't you be introducing me to your friends?"

"Oh alright I"ll introduce you just do me one favor don't tell them we're sisters or that you used to be Pheonex Fire."

"I understand why I completely remember."

**FLASHBACK**

"Titans Go!" yelled the fearless leader Robin. The Titans attacked and attacked the villan but she was to strong. Raven wasn't even trying to hit her.

"Whats the matter Raven too scared?" said Pheonex Fire constricting Raven with her dark powers. Raven cried out causing Pheonex Fire's four red eyes to disappear and be replaced by two green ones.

"I'm sorry Raven I'm so sorry." said Pheonex Fire as she disappeared into thin air.

"Raven!" yelled Robin running towards her "Cyborg get the T car!" said Robin cradling Raven in his arms.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Raven I'm sor-"

"Don't be Trigon was possesing you your his daughter too so he can control you as well. It's alright."

"Thanks Raven."

"Come on lets introduce you to my friends." They both got into the car and drove the special way into the T tower. When they got home all heads turned toward them.

"I'm home, guys I'd like you to meet Sparrow." said Raven.

"Oh hello new friend!" said Starfire giving Sparrow a bone breaking hug. Sparrow's face started to turn blue.

"Star she can't breath!" said Raven with a slight smile.

"Oh sorry!" said Starfire putting Sparrow down.

"It's cool no sweat." said Sparrow.

"Alright let me introduce you Sparrow this is-"

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

"Yeah how do you know our names?" said Robin.

"Your the Teen Titans who doesn't know your names!" Sparrow said. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Robin yelled "Sparrow you stay here at the tower."

"Alright I understand." Sparrow said.

"Okay Titans Go!" said Robin.

* * *

Robin's number one nemesis Slade was terrorizing the town. The Titans were losing badly. Robin was the only one still standing but he barely was. With one swift kick to the side Robin was down. The Titans were still conscious at the time so they could hear and see everything.

"Stop right there Slade!" said Sparrow.

"Sparrow what are you doing here? Get back to the tower he's a bad villan! GO!" said Robin. She didn't listen and Slade was beating her. While Slade was beating her Raven got up and attemted to fight Slade and save Sparrow. Slade noticed and turned around and punched her hard and knocked her out.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. When Sparrow saw that Slade knocked Raven out she was furious. When Slade turned around to continue beating Sparrow he was hit by a strong force. Sparrow's eyes were glowing white now and she said three very familiar words.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Slade then disappeared. Sparrow's eyes stopped glowing and turned back to their original color. "Raven!" said Sparrow running towards her knocked out form. She kneeled down beside her and used her powers to heal her. Raven opened her eyes and saw her sister healing everyone. Once she finished healing them all she gave a small smile and teleported away.

The Titans went back to the tower to find Sparrow. They found her sitting on the couch. They guessed that she must've been waiting for them.

"I guess your wondering about what happened back there huh?" said Sparrow.

"Yeah so what did happen back there? And where is Slade?" said Robin.

"I have powers and I sent Slade to another diemension. Slade can't get out no matter how hard he tries, its one place he could never ever get out." Sparrow said.

"But the words you said were the same words Raven says to use her powers. Whats up with that?" said Cyborg.

"Do you think its time to tell them Raven?" said Sparrow.

"I guess it is time." said Raven.

"What do you want to tell us Raven?" said Robin.

"Guys Sparrow and I are sisters." said Raven.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. Next chapter has the reactions of the Titans. Soooo Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans I only own Sparrow

italics= thoughts

"YOU AND SPARROW ARE SISTERS!" yelled the very suprised Robin.

"Yes we are Robin." said Raven in her usual dry tone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Robin sounding very hurt.

"I didn't tell you because she was the villan we fought a few months ago, Pheonix Fire."

"What!" they all yelled in unsion.

"She was being controlled by Trigon she's his daughter too." said Raven.

"But wait Raven you and Sparrow are both Trigon's daughters. How come Sparrow can show emotions but you can't?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy does have a point can you tell us Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know do you know how Sparrow?" said Raven.

"Yes I do and It's why I came here I need your help. I need all of your help." said Sparrow.

"What do you need our help with?" asked Robin.

"As you all know I have the spirit of the pheonix for my powers. Well I actually have two spirits." said Sparrow.

"WHAT! Even I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?" said Raven looking sad.

"It's because I didn't know until I left Azerath. Right now I need you guys to help me."

"Alright we will help but first what are your spirits?" asked Robin.

"My spirits are the pheonex and the benu."

"Friend Raven explain to me what is a benu?" asked Starfire very confused.

"A benu is a bird in legends that was believed to bring the sunlight." explained Raven.

"Yes that is correct the problem is that my benu spirit is gone." said Sparrow.

"What happened to your spirit Sparrow?" asked Raven.

"I do not know that is why I came. I might have a lead on where it could be. I came to see if you all could assist me in finding it."

"We promise to help. Where do you think it could be?" asked Robin very curiously.

"There is a problem with that it is in a different dimension. I came here to ask for Raven's help getting there."

"A DIFFERENT DIMENSION! Do you know how much power it takes to do that! What about brother? Surely he could help." said Raven quite loudly.

"I don't know where he is. I lost contact with him years ago." said Sparrow eyes lowering.

"Just please try I will lend you some of my power. And all of your friends need to come as well. The place is dangerous and I can not do it alone."

"Sister where are you planning to go to?" questioned Raven.

"The Benu Sun dimension." Sparrow said with a very serious and guilty face.

"The Benu Sun Dimension? I thought that place was destroyed when Trigon took over the world and sent the fire demons to different dimensions." said Raven very puzzled.

"It was but then the benus came and brought beautiful sunlight to the world and it was restored. So will you help me?" Sparrow said.

"Of course we will." said Robin in a very serious tone.

"Do you want to do this now?" asked Raven.

"No let us all rest you will need your strength to open the portal." Sparrow said.

"And you all will need your strength as well." said Sparrow pointing at the Teen Titans. They all agreed and went to bed except for one certain Boy Wonder.

_'Going to a different dimension. Raven has a sister. This is the weirdest day.'_ he thought to himself.

_'Why didn't she tell me she usually tells me everything. I guess I can understand why she did't tell. If she said a villan were coming to the tower I definetly wouldn't approve. I shouldn't be thinking about this now. I need some rest for the big day tomorrow.'_

Robin suddenly herd a scream down the hall. _'Raven! She must be in trouble.' _

Robin got out of bed and ran to Raven's room. Robin didn't ask permision to get into Raven's room this time. He just punched in the code and ran into her room. She was lying on the bed screaming. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

_'She's only having a nightmare thank god she's not in real trouble.'_ Robin thought.

Robin walked and knelt down beside her. He shook her a little and said her name a few times. She woke up and hugged Robin tightly. Then she burst into tears.

"Oh Robin that was the worst nightmare ever!" Raven sobbed. Nearby a lamp was encased in black magic and exploded.

"Shhhhh It's alright Raven I am here now. It was only a nightmare it wasn't real." said Robin in a comforting voice.

"But it seemed so real." Raven said tears still streaming down her face.

What the two weren't aware of was that Cyborg had walked into the room to check on Raven. And when he saw Robin in the room comforting her he smiled.

"Take care of my little sister." Cyborg whispered. He then quietly walked out leaving the two alone.

"You feel better Raven?" asked the very concerened Robin.

"Yes I am thank you Robin." said Raven.

"Okay I am going back to my room." he said getting up.

"Robin wait!" said Raven grabbing his hand.

"What is it Raven?" asked Robin.

"Could you just stay here and hold me?" asked Raven.

Robin was suprised she had asked that and thought it over for a moment. He then crawled back into bed with Raven and wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a long time. Raven dozed off and Robin ran his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep. He soon dozed off as well but before falling into a deep slumber he kissed her head and whispered "I love you."

Raven awoke feeling very warm she turned her head and saw that Robin had his arms around her. All the memories from last night came flowing back to her. The nightmare, Robin comforting her, her asking Robin to hold her she heard Robin whisper something to her but she just couldn't remember what he said.

"Oh well I should be getting up anyways." said Raven slowly getting up.

She turned toward Robin he looked so peaceful in his sleep. He didn't look like the serious leader they knew he looked so vulnerable... and cute. She pushed that thought away and woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Morning." Robin said with a smile.

"Morning." she said back giving him the same smile.

"We better go down to the kitchen the others must already be there."

"Alright see you in the kitchen." said Robin getting out of her bed and walking out the door.

Raven went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she finished her shower she put on fresh clothes and walked into the kitchen. She put on her kettle to boil the water for her herbal tea. Sparrow walked into the kitchen.

"Everyone once you finish your breakfast prepare for the decent to the Benu Sun Dimension." said Sparrow walking out the door.

"Wait if we leave who will watch the city?" asked Beast Boy.

"I already called the Titans East to cover us here." Sparrow said never turning to face the startled Titans.

The Titans East arrived fifteen minutes later. "Tell me who this fine lady is." said Speedy talking to Robin while looking at Sparrow.

"Speedy! That's Raven's sister Sparrow!" yelled Robin.

"Well the looks run in the family." said Speedy eyeing Sparrow and Raven.

Robin was furious that Speedy was looking at Raven. _'She's my girl!'_ Robin thought still glareing at Speedy.

"Everyone it's time we decend. Raven get the book of Azar. Everyone else who is comeing with us go to the center of the living room."

The Titans West gathered in the living room and Raven joined with the book of Azar.

"Alright lets see what ingreedients we need. We need-" The alarm went off.

"We can handle this one guys you stay here!" said Bumblebee.

"I don't think that they would want to Bumblebee. It's Red X." Speedy said looking up from the computer.

Once Robin heard the name he was **not** staying here. Sparrow saw the look in his eyes and decided to let him fight.

"All of you go I will stay here and get the spell ready. If it is Red X you will need all the help you can get." They did not argue they rushed out of the tower and towards Red X's location.

Red X saw the Titans coming so he got to shot two giant xs one hit Bumblebee and stuck her to a wall and knocked her out. The other hit Starfire sticking her to another wall. Starfire was going to shoot starbolts out her eyes he shot two little xs and they covered her eyes. He then ran over to Cyborg. He slapped an x on his back shutting his systems down. One by one he took down all the Titans tieing them down and knocking them into unconciousness. All that was left were Robin and Raven.

Robin quickly ran towards Red X. He was not going to let him get away this time. Red X dodged the kicks and punches that were thrown his way. When he got the chance he vanished. Robin looked around furiously to find him but he was nowhere to be seen. Red X reappeared behind Robin. Red X grabbed Robin by the shoulder and spun him around. Red X punched Robin in the jaw and shot an x at him sticking him to the wall. Robin was disorentated at the time but not the only one left was Raven.

Raven said her mantra and threw crates at him. He dodged them easily. He shot an x at her which tied her hands together. He pushed her against the wall.

"Hello again sunshine." Red X said in his cocky voice. "I missed you my dark beauty." he said rubbing her cheek with his hand.

She did not look at him she hated him. Red X pushed his mask up just above his lips. He pressed his lips to hers. She could not focus to call on her powers. Her arms were tied up she was helpless. He pushed hard on her lips. Everyone else startd to wake up. Red X seperated his lips from hers.

"Goodbye sunshine see you next time." said Red X disappearing.

Raven chanted her mantra and broke free of the binding xs. She chanted her mantra once more and freed everyone else of their bindings. They all went back to the tower in shame of loseing. No one felt more shameful than Raven. She let Red X kiss her and she did nothing to stop him. She felt so ashamed. What Raven was not aware of was that a certain masked hero saw her little secret and was going to kill Red X next time he saw him.

"Good you are all back the spell is ready." said Sparrow gesturing them to come to her. "Are you all ready to go to the Benu Sun Dimension?"

All the Titan West members ndded their heads.

"Good. The rest of you stand back or you will get sucked in as well."

They did as they were instructed.

"Raven come help me with the spell."

Raven and Sparrow said the words to the spell and a vortex opened. The vortex sucked them all in and then it closed.

The Titans were transported to a sunny meadow.

"You said that this place was going to be dangerous. It looks peaceful." said Beastboy.

"It is, you just have not met the people and animals that live here. And we won't be able to get to know the people here we need to look for the Benu Sun Palace. I can't remember where it is. Look there's someone they should know where it is." said Sparrow as she walked toward the person the rest of the Titans following her.

"Excuse me sir would you happen to know where the Benu Sun Palace is?" Sparrow asked the man. The man turned around to answer. When Sparrow and Raven saw his face they knew exactly who it was.

"BROTHER!" Sparrow and Raven yelled.

"SISTERS!" yelled the man.


End file.
